Goodbye My Lover
by onzeh11
Summary: Yukari reminicses about how her life changed. How her life became more colorful since George came along. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: Do not own any of the mentioned characters.

A/N: James Blunt's Goodbye, My Lover was originally used in this fic, however, as I have been told, putting up lyrics are no longer allowed. Please don't forget to write a review. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A mere puppet on a string, that's what I was before I met George Koizumi. He changed my outlook about my life. He changed my views and goals. He altered me. Slowly but surely, I was able to amble on my own two feet. He guided me all those fleeting yet delightful months. From a drifter to an aspiring model. From a string-puppet to a human being competent of doing things on my accord.

I thought of him as an unconventional, egotistic bisexual snob but as time passed by, I've gotten to know him better. He was also smart, gifted, creative, and inimitable. I was given the opportunity to feel affection for him, which I did after some time of doubt and confusion. I saw what he truly was, within and out. Maybe it was just an infinitesimal part of him; nevertheless, I loved him dearly.

The jiffy our lips touched was unbelievably perfect. Everything was perfect, just like he said. He did take me to paradise. My lips pleaded for more subsequent to each kiss. My body responded with his, extraordinarily. The ecstasy that I felt as our bodies stimulated in one fluid motion.

I wanted him to achieve his goals in flying colors. I wanted to be with him as he stumbles on his path as a fashion designer. I wanted to be the one grasping his cold fingertips with my warm ones as he flourishes. I desired for his bliss in his life and career. I wished him the best of luck.

There came a time when I was literally pathetic. I waited for his call that never came. I was paranoid at some point. I was captivated by him. I could recognize his intoxicating cologne from anywhere. I could never forget the scent of his darn cologne. It pulls me towards him. It lingers forever in my mind.

I aimed to be a perfect girlfriend. I felt like I needed his approval. I thought and acted the way I think he would want me to but I was proven wrong. He only wanted me to be responsible for my decisions and actions. He wanted me to be intelligent and strong. He wanted me to be me.

Forlornly, he had to go. We had to part ways. He boarded a ship going to France, the day after we all graduated. I cried my eyes out the night before. He dropped me off where he usually does. I muttered a couple of words that just weren't enough. I wanted to say more but my pride and throat vetoed me. I could have added three more words but I couldn't. He sped off after whispering his simple yet heart-shattering, pain-inflicting goodbye. Tears streamed down my face continuously. I wanted to stop but found no way. It had a mind of its own, I guess.

Sometimes, I dream of his abrupt return to Japan. He would be wearing one of his own made suits like all those other time. He would look more handsome than ever. Smiling, he would give me a bone-crushing embrace. He wouldn't let go and I wouldn't let him. How I wish that could happen. I'd soon be wed, in a matter of fact; I'd be married in a month. It's been too long and I've forgotten about my feelings for him… I think. I find myself wearing the clothes he designed and gave me the night he left. It reminded me of him and his ardor. Our past relationship is ancient history now. It's been a decade without any letters or phone calls. Here I am again, wishing and waiting that one day, the famous George Koizumi would give me a darn call. Pathetic.

I hope that he hasn't forgotten me utterly. Indisputably, he has moved on. He probably has a fiancée. Or perchance not. He has a wonderful and successful career going on. I'm not sure if he found the time to woo women with his inescapable charms. Who knows? George is volatile, after all. With all genuineness, all I ask is that he doesn't forget me. That he doesn't forget all the sacrifices, though insignificant, I've made for him. All the tears I've spilled for him. Most especially, because of his lexis of astuteness and cleverness, I am now a strong, independent, thriving woman.

* * *

A/N: Like it? No? Leave a review so I'll know! But do be nice :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
